Horrible Phone Calls
by Demigod Tribute from Hogwarts
Summary: Probably guessed from the title, but Beca gets some bad news over the phone. Warning: character death, but not a major character.


They're in his dorm, watching movies. Jesse's mouthing the words like he usually does, and Beca's laughing at him, wearing her signature smirk. They're watching some stupid movie she can't remember the name of, wasting time until 6, when they're supposed to be going over to her dad's for dinner. It's their first over there, and Jesse's nervous as fuck, so Beca figured a movie would calm him down.

She's ready to push him off the bed when her phone rings suddenly.

"What the hell?" she mutters, because she doesn't recognize the number, and it's not like people call her all the time. She answers it anyways. "Hello?"

"Beca. Hi." It's Mike, her stepdad. He sounds like he's choking, and she gives Jesse a confused glance before she gets up so she can have what little privacy the small dorm allows.

"Mike. Sup? You don't usually call. Like, ever."

"Your mom. She's uh, she died."

Beca almost sits down on the floor in shock. As it is, she stumbles to the dresser on Jesse's side of the room and clutches it for support. "What?"

Jesse's in front of her, asking her silently what's wrong, but she shoves him away, walls practically building themselves as she tries to deal with the sudden pain in her chest.

"Car accident," Mike chokes out. "Thought you'd want to know. I'm not sure when the funeral's going to be…"

She doesn't hear the rest, because she drops her phone, and it manages to hit its own **end** button.

She can't hear Jesse, who's right there now, clutching her shoulders.

She forces him off and tries to get away, from him, from everything, from the pain she can't get away from. She finds herself pressed against the door, as if she could really manage getting it open, with hands shaking as badly as they are.

His voice finally filters through, and it sooths her enough to answer his question. "Beca, what the hell is happening? What's wrong?"

He's already breaking down walls again, and they crumble to dust when she finally admits to him, and herself, "My mom's dead."

And then the sobbing starts.

Sobbing that surprises them both by the intensity of it, so much so that she almost collapses by them, but Jesse lurches forward and catches her, just like he always does, and she sags against him, sobbing, already feeling the dread of no longer having her mother alive with her, because for all the shit she put Beca through, and vice versa, they really did love each other, and she is-was- the only other person in her life who knows what if feels like to be left by her father.

Jesse manages to get them to the bed, where he lays down, pulling her, shaking and sobbing, with him. He holds her tight and soothingly strokes her hair, knowing it helps her calm down. He also knows there's no way in hell it'll be enough today, but he does it anyway, and feels her shaking slow. The sobbing continues though, as intense as it was before said stroking of hair.

They continue like this well after 6, and Beca's dad calls both their cellphones, but neither is answered. Jesse knows he's worried by now, and bound to be near terrified when he goes by her dorm and doesn't find her there.

He also knows that since they have no relation, it'll take a while to find out where Jesse lives, and he can't exactly get up, since Beca has practically all of her weight resting on him.

It's almost 8 when she stops fully sobbing, but she's now just whimpering and crying otherwise silently.

At 10, she falls almost completely silent, and her tears cease soaking both her and him, and Jesse realizes she's asleep, which is good, because there's a knock at the door. It's frantic, and Jesse knos her dad found them. He stays completely still, praying that she doesn't wake up. She doesn't, thankfully, and he carefully slides her off of him, thanking every god he knows of when she stays asleep.

She's still whimpering slightly though, and that worries him almost more than the sobbing. She's always been a sound sleeper, silent and unmoving as the dead.

Just before he opens the door, it occurs to him he's going to have to tell his ex-wife is dead. Shit. But he knows there's no way around it, so he opens the door, putting a finger to his lips before the professor even has a chance to open his mouth.

He checks his pocket quickly to make sure he has his key, and then closes the door behind him. He says, "Sorry, Beca's asleep. I don't really want to wake her up."

"Why is she asleep?" Her dad says angrily. "Where were you two? You were supposed to be over _4 hours ago!_ You couldn't have called? Or answered our calls?"

Jesse winces, more afraid his words are going to wake Beca more than anything. He rubs his neck and says quietly, "She wasn't exactly up for it."

's face changes slightly, anger still clear on his features, but worry in his eyes. "What's wrong? Is she sick?"

Jesse shakes his head, then rests it on the door and lets out a long breath. "I'd let her tell you this, but I really don't want to wake her up, so…" He clears his throat and says, "Mike called. Her mom's, uh dead."

blinks. "Oh."

"Yeah. So, um, that's why we couldn't come over. She, uh, didn't take it very well." Though who could, really?

Her dad shakes his head. "No, they've always been quite close, no matter how much of a pain they both are to each other." His eyes move from the floor to Jesse. "You said she was asleep?"

Jesse nods. "Yeah. Wore herself out crying, I guess."

Her dad sighs, shaking her head. "Poor Bec. Call me when she wakes up, okay? Or when she feels like talking."

Jesse nods again, knowing that call will take for a while, because he knows Beca, and knows she won't feel like talking about this ever, and the professor walks away slowly, shoulders sagging. Deaths are hard on everyone.

Jesse goes back into the room, and finds Beca curled up into a ball. He knows she's awake even though her eyes are closed, because they're squeezed shut as if she's trying to block out the world-which she probably is-and her breathing is hitched and uneven

"Bec," he says quietly, and her eyes fly open, and she's up and scrambling to throw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Where the hell you'd go?" She sounds more like herself now, but her voice is still thick with tears.

He hugs her back just as tightly, and says, "I was talking to your dad. I told him. He just left."

He feels her nod against him, and she coughs before saying so quietly Lilly would have trouble hearing her, "Don't do that. Don't leave."

His grip tightens around her waist, and he whispers, "I'm never going to leave you."

_**So, I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so here it is! Sidenote: I haven't started ch.3 for **__**The Night of Finals**__**, but I'll to write it and get it up ASAP. Please review and tell me what you think! Also, tell me if you want me to continue this!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (I wish I did.)**_


End file.
